quill_sparklefandomcom-20200215-history
Mary Scarlett
Mary Scarlett '''is the main protagonist and title character of ''Mary Scarlett. S''he is a former loyal servant of the Locksley Estate, ''and in love ''with the new Master of Locksley Manor, Guy of Gisborne. Mary is the daughter of the late Jane and Dan Scarlett, the sister of Luke and Will Scarlett, Lady Marian's best friend, and family friend with Robin Hood, who considers her as a younger sister. She is eighteen years old at the start of the series to becoming a confident young woman in her later life. Biography Background Rosemary was born on December 11, 1174 to Jane and Dan Scarlett, who just called her Mary for short. Mary was fast friends with her older brother, but she would always get into fights with her younger brother, Luke. This would change many years later after their father would die in 1193 and their brother would become an outlaw. Through Dan being the family friend of the Locksley family, Mary was friends with Robin when she was twelve years old and he was twenty-four. When war broke in the Middle-east, known as the Crusades, Mary strongly opposed the Crusades. Mary was also unhappy to learn that Much and Robin would go to fight in the Crusades, abandoning Marian unintentionally. Two years before Robin's return, Mary's mother died of starvation. The year before her death, Mary was now under rule of a new lord of Locksley, Guy of Gisborne. She went to Marian for her advice, but Gisborne had followed her all the way and informed Mary that she could not leave as she pleased. Marian luckily intervened and said that she sent for Mary. Guy was alright with it, if Marian would ask next time if she required Mary's presence, or anyone else. '''Season 1 Will You Tolerate This? To Mary's shock but happiness, Robin returns home to England and goes out to greet him while Guy is ineffected as the Lord of the Manor. After her brothers are accused of stealing flour, Mary asked Robin to help her. She refuses to watch her brothers be killed, as she can not watch her brothers die. The next day, Robin does save her brother and the people doomed to be killed together. She goes to bed but wakes up to find her father has abandoned her. Who Shot the Sheriff? Someone uses Robin as a cover killing Jodric, the taxman collector. Mary is in fact wounded by the mysterious attacker in the leg, but refuses to believe it is Robin, her long-time friend. Famiy/Relationships * Jane Scarlett (mother) † * Dan Scarlett (father) * Luke Scarlett (younger brother) * Will Scarlett (older brother) * Marian (foster sister) * Edward (foster father) * 'Guy of Gisborne '(crush/kissed once) Relationship with her Family Mary is the daughter of Dan Scarlett, the man who built half of Locksley, and Jane Scarlett. She has an initial great relationship with her father, but she feels he abandons her. She is angry about it, but still keeps in contact with her father. With her mother, she loved her dearly, but she died when she was only seventeen years old. Mary cherishes the ring her mother gave her. After Robin had stolen her mother's ring in the ninth episode, Mary has worn her prized possession as a necklace proudly. Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Robin Hood Category:Mary Scarlett Characters Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Protagonists in love with antagonists